heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Sympathy for the Devil
Synopsis Agnes Moorcroft's guest house is broken into during the night, and Vernon buys goats, planning to sell the milk to a local health food. Plot PC Bradley investigates a break-in at Agnes Moorcroft's guest house, but the only thing missing is the last page of entries in her guest book. Somebody seems to be very interested in her guests Sue Dixon and her daughter Tracey. Bradley thinks it may be her estranged husband, but the attractive Mrs. Dixon also has a big, dark secret in her life. The new health food shop in Ashfordly is desperate for goat's milk and Vernon Scripps is just the man to supply it. Business is booming and soon there are customers - and goats - all over Aidensfield. Especially goats. They turn out to be regular four-legged Harry Houdinis. Cast * June Barrie as Agnes Moorcroft * Duncan Bell as Sgt Dennis Merton * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * William Simons as Alf Ventress * Rachel Shelley as Sue Dixon * Keri Arnold as Tracey Dixon * Anthony Allen as Simon Warren * Jack MArsden as Joe Dixon * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Sarah Tansey as Jenny Latimer * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:SympathyfortheDevil1.png|Agnes Moorcroft finds her office in a mess File:SympathyfortheDevil2.png|Alf finds the Agnes Moorcoft break in odd, for nothing was taken File:SympathyfortheDevil3.png|Merton orders Mike to get on with the Moorcroft case File:SympathyfortheDevil4.png|David was confused to see Vernon come home with goats File:SympathyfortheDevil5.png|Vernon tells David that goat's milk is the rage of healthiness File:SympathyfortheDevil6.png|Mike finds the guestbook pages has been ripped off File:SympathyfortheDevil7.png|An argument with Tracey and Sue erupts upstairs File:SympathyfortheDevil8.png|Sue tries to stop Tracey but to no avail File:SympathyfortheDevil9.png|Sue tells Mike that Tracey is just troubled File:SueDixon.png|Sue tells Mike that Tracey wants to go back to her father File:SympathyfortheDevil10.png|The problem was that Sue and her husband can't get along File:SympathyfortheDevil11.png|Sue tells that her husband just saw her with another bloke File:SympathyfortheDevil12.png|Sue feels a bit selfish dragging Tracey with her File:SympathyfortheDevil13.png|Agnes wants the Dixon's out off the guest house File:AgnesMoorcroft2.png|Mike tells Agnes that throwing Sue and Tracey is just wrong File:SympathyfortheDevil14.png|As Mike leaves, he spots someone looking at the guest house File:SympathyfortheDevil15.png|Vernon is soon up for business with the goat's milk File:SympathyfortheDevil16.png|Mike reports to Merton that the husband may be watching Sue File:SympathyfortheDevil17.png|Phil reports that the pub has a thief in the premises File:SympathyfortheDevil18.png|Oscar caught Tracey nicking the pub's till File:SympathyfortheDevil19.png|Sue apologizes to Oscar about Tracey's action File:SympathyfortheDevil20.png|Mike tells Oscar the Sue is going through a tough ordeal File:SympathyfortheDevil21.png|Tricia suggest a job for Sue over at the school which Mike appreciates File:SympathyfortheDevil22.png|David milks the goats File:SympathyfortheDevil23.png|Bernie reckons the business will fail again File:SympathyfortheDevil24.png|Tracey was still ashamed about the bloke she saw with her mum File:SympathyfortheDevil25.png|Tracey make things worst by throwing a rock over the guest house File:SympathyfortheDevil26.png|Agnes was soon fed up and orders the Dixon's to leave File:SympathyfortheDevil27.png|Bernie tells David that goats are the symbol of lust and evil File:SympathyfortheDevil28.png|Vernon comes back happy with large request on the goat's milk File:SympathyfortheDevil29.png|Oscar soon finds an escaped goat on the pub's vegetable patch File:SympathyfortheDevil30.png|Mike tells the Dixon's that Agnes didn't press charges File:SympathyfortheDevil31.png|Mike tells Sue that she and Tracey can stay in the pub File:SympathyfortheDevil32.png|Oscar soon telephones the police about the goat File:SympathyfortheDevil33.png|Vernon apologizes to Oscar about his goat File:SympathyfortheDevil34.png|Phil invites Jenny for a pink that evening but she rejects File:SympathyfortheDevil35.png|Sue assures Oscar they will be cautious at the pub File:SympathyfortheDevil36.png|Sue gives Mike a special thank you kiss File:SympathyfortheDevil37.png|Tricia notices this and she and Mike had an awkward encounter File:SympathyfortheDevil38.png|Vernon assures Mike that the goats will cause no trouble again File:SympathyfortheDevil39.png|Vernon spoke to soon, the goats escape again File:SympathyfortheDevil40.png|Trouble with goats was soon all over Aidensfield File:SympathyfortheDevil41.png|Merton finds himself up to his ears with goat complaints File:SympathyfortheDevil42.png|The goat chaos continues File:SympathyfortheDevil43.png|In the goats commotion, Tracey is caught stealing File:SympathyfortheDevil44.png|Mike confronts Tracey again File:SympathyfortheDevil45.png|Tracey suddenly suffers an asthma attack File:SympathyfortheDevil46.png|Tricia was soon called and Tracey was rushed to the hospital File:SympathyfortheDevil47.png|Mike notices the same car watching the emergency File:SympathyfortheDevil48.png|The parked car follows Tricia's car File:SympathyfortheDevil49.png|David notices some goats are missing again File:SympathyfortheDevil51.png|The man in the car watches over the hospital entrance Category:Series Eleven Category:Episodes